No past is forgotten, only Retold
by Mayuko-w-Askikaga
Summary: This is an ItachixOc. when did Sasuke have a babysitter?. A story with hidden past's. Brother against brother, fighting over the rules of love. They try to win over this one girl who toys with others feelings. More mystery is unfolded. read and reveiw ple
1. The first Act

"_Will my heart survive?_

_I know you are the only one_

_The love of all my life, oh baby"_

Satsuki an friend of a local ninja, Sasuke. She never seen him since they were little. She thought it might make him a bit upset. Well it almost did. "Hi sasuke-chan" Satsuki said removing abit of hair from her right eye. He almost choked seeing her.

"How do you know me?" he asked in a claim and cool voice while putting his hands in his pockets. He just stared at the Almost women type. And he rolled his eyes, "Are you another Fan?" he asked.

"_Will my heart survive?_

_I know you are the only one_

_Keep this love alive"_

"It has been like 14 years since you last saw me... is that correct?" she said looking at him, "And No I don't think so.".

He could not do anything about this. The brown haired girl was walking a bit closer. While Sasuke was moving a bit back. "Whats the matter?.. you dont remeber me?" she asked him. Suddenly sasuke's head tilted his head down.

"Just tell me who you are... I barely know anyone..." he said harshly.

"_I am lonely, alone again_

_Is this really just the moment where it ends?_

_A fallen angel, a broken dream"_

She was shocked. Her own friend had forgotten her. Satsuki rolled her eyes. "My names Satsuki.." she said moving closer. Sasuke's head sproung up in a fast movement. "Your name is Satsuki?... as in Kumo, Satsuki?" he asked. She looked at him with her dark green eyes.

"Thats my name and dont ware it out." she said softly.

"_Will it end now, like an old movie scene?_

_I know for sure, my dreams come true_

_Can't you see, what hope can do?"_

Sasuke ran towards her and hugged her. Satsuki was now more shocked. She was never hugged in almost her whole life. No one hugged her. It was really play and learn new jutsu's. She hugged him back. She was the same hight as Sakura. Satsuki had hugged him back

"I missed you to.." she said softly into his ear. Tears came down his eyes as he hugged her harder.

"_Oh, will my heart survive?_

_I know you are the only one_

_The love of all my life, oh baby"_

As Naruto and Sakura were walking down the path. They saw Saskue hugging a strange girl. Sakura was about to cry. And Naruto was happy. Satsuki and Sasuke without knowing they kissed. Now Naruto had more of a reason to be near Sakura. Sakura ran, and Naruto ran after her.

"Sakura Wait!!" shouted Naruto. They both looked where the sound was coming from. "What the..." Satsuki said. Sasuke looked over and saw Sakura running and Naruto running after her.

"Oh great..." he said quitely.

"_Will my heart survive_

_My love is here, but you are gone_

_Keep this love alive"_

"who are those people? And why is that one girl crying?" Satsuki asked. Sasuke shrugged.

What Sasuke did not know that Shikamaru had something to do with Sasuke meeting his old friend. Shikamaru was sitting in a tree near by, watching what they were doing. Satsuki. Kisses Sasukes cheek this time and held his hand. Sasuke blushed alittle.

"_It's not easy, just one more try_

_Is this really just the moment where clouds do fly?_

_I am sorry, please take you time"_

"It was just my team mates..." he said while his face was going a deep scarlet red. "I see that..." Satsuki said in reply.

As she looked around, Satsuki spotted Shikamaru in one of the trees. She let go of one hand and dashed off with him. Shikamaru jumped after them. "Damn girl she is so much trouble..." he said chasing them. What no one knew was that Satsuki was the Mizukage of the hidden villiage of the Mist.

"_Oh, you'll never find a bigger love then mine_

_Oh, please don't go, Dont break my heart_

_I miss you so, don't tear apart"_

"What has gotten into you?" Sasuke asked. While they were running Satsuki looked back. They were in a blinding speed. And you could barely see them. But Shikamaru did. "I will tell you later..." she said to him. Sasuke nodded. The was a puzzled look on his face.

"But how.. could you be this fast?" he asked. "I said I am going to tell you later..." she said to him.

"_Oh will my heart survive?_

_I know you are the only on_

_The love of all my life, oh baby"_

She led him to the edge of the gates. And kissed his lips. "I have to go now..." she said softly. "Wh-what? You just got here" he asked. "I am the Mizukage of the mist... and no I did not... I got her yesturday" she said. He sighed and looked back and saw Shikamaru. "And you knew this?" he asked. "Sadly yes I did.." he said, "Shes a quick learner Sasuke.." he added. She hugged him again.

"Its not so bad you know... I will visit you once in a month.." she said walking though the gate.

"Well I better escort her back now.." he said catching up to her.

"_Will my heart survive?_

_My love is here, but you are gone_

_Keep this love alive (alive)"_

"Why didn't you tell him before?" Shikamaru asked. Satsuki shrugged. "I dont know... It did not feel like the right time." she said. Rolling his eyes "Man you girls are so troublesom..." he said. "Oh whatever Shika-chan..." she said pushing him to one side. He fell over alittle bit.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Satsuki asked.

"Beats me..." Shikamaru said.

"_Will my heart survive?_

_I know you are the only one_

_The love of all my life, oh baby"_

"They look happy togeather.." said Kakashi. Sasuke disagreed.

"I highly doubt that Sensei.." He replyed.

"Oh look he talks.." said Ino.

Walking away from the front gate. He said. "I will see her sooner then you think.." Sasuke said. Walking away with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. "Much much sooner.." he said. With only alittle smirk on his face. He did not look back.

"_Will my heart survive?_

_I know you are the only one_

_The love of all my life, oh baby_

_Will my heart survive?"_

_Down the road with Shikamaru and Satsuki_

As they both walked. They raced almost the whole way. But Shikamaru kept stopping for a break. And so did Satsuki. She called him more the lazyness kind of guy she would not go for. He smirked. "Well I am that type of guy Miss Kumo!" he said in sarcasim. "Oh just be quiet for a few minutes will ya!!" she shouted. He laughed, "Anger makes you cute" he said teasing. She blushed, "Don't call me Cute or Miss Kumo!!" she said hiding her face.

_And at that... I am done chapter one... Yes I know it is a song fic but its a long one... And each chapter will not have their own song to it. It may sound dumb but it is not okay. Just deal with it. But other then that. I hoped you liked chapter one. It took me a while to write it... And it is very long in my mind. So yeah... THANKS FOR READING!!!! :_

_Song for chapter one: Will my heart Survive_

_Artist of song: Nightcore_

_Made with:_

_Mostly boredom and plus I had to put this song in one of my storys_

_Why?: Because there was nothing else to do... and also... I had to much cake... AND POP!!_

_Until next time... _

_Luv:_

_LilsisEtsuko_

_P.s. Luv ya'll_


	2. Stranger gets strange

_**Chapter.2**_

_**Two weeks later**_

Shikamaru and the guys did not talk to each other for awhile. The only thing that came out of there mouths were like, 'What was the kiss like...' or 'How soft was her hug' and 'Does she have a cousin or sister's?'. Sasuke was sick of it. He wanted to get away from it all... all the talk. He sometime's wished during those two weeks that she never rentered his life.

_**Mean while at the village of the Mist**_

Satsuki was sitting in her chair during a meeting. And then the word terminate the hidden village of the leaf. She quickly panicked. "No... Not that village..." she said to the counsule.

"But my Lady... We have to..." Said one of the counsul members.

"No we don't... I will terminate them myself.." she said to them.

"No help from the Sound village.. I can do it myself..." she said to them all.

Satsuki stood up and dismissed them all. "I can terminate them by my self.." she mumbled.

She could but she had no courage to do it. That's where she was born and rasied. But her parents had help from Itachi to terminate the Uchiha clan. Satsuki is from the kumo clan. They had powers with spiders. Satsuki was special... She could control the feared water spiders. They were the most doku gumo.( poisonous spiders). And that was rare. Only she is the only one who contained that power.

She looked out the window and sighed. The water rushed by.

"Send in my auntie to be Mizuakge for a few days okay... and get my escort notified." she told her assintant.

"Yes M'lady" She bowed and walked away.

Satsuki smirked and looked into a mirror. And looked away. She looked Pale, very pale. She had lack of sleep for the last two weeks. What cased her lack of sleep was thinking about Sasuke's Family. Funny thing was she was the same as Itachi but looked the age of Sasuke. It always bugged her.

_**Back in konoha**_

Shikamaru got the message and started heading there now. "When will Lady tsunade ever learn that the Mist is up to something." Shikamaru mumbled.

The whole gang of guys went with him this time. "Well maybe she needs her head exsamined?" Naruto asked. Kiba scolwed him. "No Naruto..." he said. "Will you guys please be quiet... I don't want any other girls knowing why we are heading out on this mission..." Shikamaru said to them all. And then suddenly the guys fell really quiet. There was no sound at all.

As they got outside the Village there still was not sound. Akamaru was watching out for anyone. They got out of site of the village in a few mere seconds. And started talking again. "So who is this person we are going to pick up?" asked Neji.

"The Mizuakge. Miss Kumo." Shikamaru said. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at the ground. " Oh?" said Sasuke.

They all looked at him and shrugged. "Well Is she hot?" Lee asked. "Well kind of.." Shikamaru said. "Is she Just a pretty face?" asked Kiba. "No" replyed Shikamaru. "Is she older then us?" asked Neji. "Kind of..." he said. "Is she younger then us?" Asked Choji. "Naw not even." Shikamaru said getting mad.

"She is the same age as Itachi... But looks two years older then us..." Sasuke said. All the guys just stared at him like he was seriuos.

"We have to be half way before you guys can see her... And sasuke.. I think that she is pretty hot for an older women" Shikamaru said looking back at him. Sasuke showed no emotition.

_**Half way between the leaf and Mist.**_

Satsuki sat in a near by tree. Her dark green eyes scaned around the area. "Good no one..." she said looking at the lake the lays between the two villages. She moved closer to it and she was wearing a bathing suit. A dark blue one. She dove into the water and swam around.

_Flash back_

"_Come on dad and mom the waters fine!!!"_

"_We are coming... Dont sweat it."_

"_Hurry up... I dont like waiting!!"_

_two minutes later in flash back_

_Schhhhh _

_(screams come from mother and blood is everywhere)_

"_Arghh... Leave my daughter alone... Itachi"_

"_I can't do that... Mr. Kumo... You owe me your life and your wifes as well.."_

"_No no leave my Daughter alone... She has nothing to do with this deal"_

"_Mom... Mom... Whats going on?"_

" _Your Mom and dad are not going to live anymore... Satsuki... And I am taking you to the Hidden village of the mist to see your auntie"_

_Flash back ends_

Satsuki screamed and almost drowned. Coughing in water and splashing around. A male type figure came and got her out of the water. A blondey at that fact, and he was right in her face. She screamed and all the guys just stared at her. "Its okay Lady Kumo... your okay..." said a guy with a dog in his arms. Satsuki would love to believe that.

"What were you doing ? Swimming alone is dangerous..." said Shikamaru. He held out a towel to her.

"Thank you..." she said in a cold voice. "I know what I was doing you dim witt"Satsuki snapped. She stared at them all. And it fell silent. She saw sasuke.

He was picking up her clothes and walked over to her. Handing her clothes back to her. He did not say a word, he just stared at her.

For the longest time it was quiet. While satsuki was changing the guys were resting. She came out in a Blue long sleeved shirt. And a pair of short shorts in beige. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail. They all stared at her. "What? never seen a girl were short shorts?" she asked. They nodded. Naruto just stared at her for the longest time.

"Hey your the girl who kissed Sasuke..." He said. Satsuki was much more far away from Naruto.

She did a couple of hand signs "kumo strike" she said. And a spider striked Naruto in the back of his neck. She smiled at Naruto's pain. "Arghhh what was that for?" he asked.

All the guys just stared at her. Sasuke went over to Naruto. "Don't get her mad... She is from the Kumo Clan Naruto... They have bad tempers... And I am the only one that can control her..." Sasuke said jabbing his finger in Naruto's side.

"I thought the Kumo Clan was a myth..." said Neji. "They aren't... The kumo clan lives mostly in the Village of the mist.." Satsuki said moving hair from her face.

"Yes they are just a Myth..." said Lee. "Gai sensei told me this..". Satsuki and Shikamaru burst out laughing. "Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Then I must be a Myth... And I am pretty sure that Your sensei just does not know his facts..." Said Satsuki while giggling inbetween. Sasuke and the others were careing at Naruto's Advantge. He could not speak. The Kumo strike makes the vitctim not move any limbs or lip muscles but it ables them to breath and move there eyes. "What did you do to naruto?" asked Neji.

"Hmm??" Satsuki said turning around. "Oh I just muted him..." She replyed. Naruto looked really weak to her. So she got up walked over to Naruto. She sat on his lap and looked along the back of his neck for the spider. _'There it is...'_ she pressed her body tightly up against his trying to grab the spider. And when she got the spider she sqwished it. His body got feeling back and he almost fainted. But he held on to her waist as he fell to the ground. She screamed and struggled. Trying to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me!!!" she shouted.

The scream startled him and he let go. Satsuki scrambled up from his body and fixed her hair. "No... Bad Naruto..." said Kiba. Sasuke smirked as he walked over to Satsuki. "Good job... Miss Kumo.." he said in her ear. A cold spot ran down her back as he did that.

_**In the Sand**_

Garra was standing looking out the window. As they already knew that he was the Kizuakge. He knew the Satsuki was heading to the Leaf to distroy it. And Garra did not really know why though. Temari was standing at the door. "Garra... Whats troubling you?" she asked. "Satsuki was kidnapped by the Leaf.." he said. Kankuro was sitting in Garra's chair. He picked up the reporting letter that requested for there help saying that the leaf kidnapped the Mizuakge.

"And they want help from us to get her back..." said Kankuro. He played with a sharp blade. " And I think it's a lie.." he added. Temari caught intrested into this convo. A smile came across her face.

_Well then... Thank you for reading chapter two!! I enjoyed writing it. And I hopped that you liked it. And by the way... I got some help from a couple of people ... And here is my creidt's coming after. Like I said keep you rude comments to a min. I really worked had... And dont worry.. I am still going to add more chapters. Until then!!!! MWAHAHHAAHA WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?_

_Criedt help:_

_Thankys to Sally_

_And_

_Salmon my cousin_

_And _

_Kira!! (A.k.a Smut or I just call her sam)_

_Friend help:_

_-Kayla_

_-Ally_

_-Ali_

_Mist And many more..._

_Luv:_

_LilsisEtsuko_

_P.s. Thankys!!_


	3. another mystery

_**Chapter.3**_

_Me: Dun dun dun dun!!!_

_Julia: I AM THE NEW DISCLAIMER!!!_

_Me: O.o Ummmm... Okay_

_Disclaimer(Jewel): YESH_

Temari had an interest in this new mission, but she had something much more different then this. Temari was going to hold a counsoul meeting. "I will be back in a few okay." she said. Both her brothers nodded. As she walked out the door it shut. The two boys started talking again. "So..." said Garra, "How are we going to do this?" he asked. Kankuro shook his head. "Beats me... I guess we have to wait..." he added.

\:3/

_**Back in the middle of the two villages. The next morning.**_

Satsuki woke up and her hair was a mess. Sleeping in a tree was not what she wanted. But it kept her away from those boys at the bottom. She looked beside her and something yawned. Satsuki had gotten startled and fell off the tree. And never the less it was Akamaru beside her. "Ouch..." mumbled someone. Satsuki looked at who she landed on. She got up and apologized. "I am sooo sorry Kiba-kun..." she said. "Hey no prob...lem... where's Akarmaru?" he asked. Satsuki rolled her eyes, and point to the tree. "Up there..." she replyed. He shook his head and shrugged.

"What time is it?" Satsuki asked Shikamaru. He shurgged. She gave off a sigh. "Of course Shika-chan..." she said nudgeing him in the side.

All the other guys woke up. It was a shock that they were not dreaming yesturday. "WHOA SHE REALLY DOES EXSIT!!" shouted Naruto. Satsuki whipped her head around and looked right at him. She rolled her eyes. She smirked and shifted her weight to one side. "You thought I was a dream?" she asked. They all nodded except three and one dog. She laughed and turned around. "Well I am more real then you think..." she said getting closer to him. As she did she sat down beside him and whispered in his ear. A shocked look came across his face. She smirked and got up. They all looked at her like she was a killer or something. "Well whats for breakfeast?" she asked. And then suddenly an object striked at Satsuki, she dodged it and grabbed it and flung it back it's direction. She glanced from the corner of her eye and did a few hand signs in a flash, as she shouted "Spider's Eye Potion Jutsu!". She was staring out of a spiders eyes, And saw the assissin. It was a female, A pink haired one with a few other girls. "Gottcha" she said bringing her self back from the jutsu.

"I know you are there Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata" Satsuki shouted. She turned around and jumped at an incredible speed and appeared behind them. She shouved them out of the tree, and of course they went flying into the boy direction.

Satsuki jumped out of the big tree and landed right beside Shikamaru. "They have no Idea who they are messing with... do they?" she mumbled to Shikamaru. "I have no clue.." he mumbled back. Satsuki walked towards the four girls. "Bad Hiding tactic's..." she said to them, "Practice them more... and look out for any kind of creature... their eyes could be used as eye's in certain Jutsu's.". They nodded. Kiba looked at them all. "How did you know we were here?" he asked. And then out of the blue, a girl tried to strike Satsuki. And once again she dodged it and appeared behind the attacker. The girl had an dog with her. "Does this answer you question Kiba?" said the girl. Kiba was surpised. His own cousin helped the girls find them. Satsuki had the girl's one arm behind her back. "Attacking without a reason is rude" said Satsuki. "Look who's... Arghhh... LET GO OF ME!" shouted ... . Satsuki smiled and let her go, "Get a reason before you attack..." she said. They all nodded and looked at the strange brown haired girl.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura. Satsuki just looked at her. She smirked and walked into a direction, it seemed to head near the lake.

_**At the lake**_

The funny thing was that Satsuki had been his friend when he was little. But she had never really came to visit them. She could not transfer back and forth. Her Family was too powerful. But man was sasuke left alone for sometime. And he knew that she could never be with him. She was 15 and her Auntie had something much more planned for her. Satsuki was more of a sister then a babysitter to him. Well back to the topic.

Sasuke sat at the edge of the lake and looked into it. Satsuki walked over to him, " Are you okay Sasuke?" she asked. He shook his head. He turned to her. "What did you tell Naruto?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Nothing much... Just how I know the nine tailed fox... thats all..." she said to him. Sasuke gave off a funny look at her. " You what?... Don't tell me to that you know him." he replyed. She shrugged.

"Well alot of people from curtain clans knew him.. And I guess mine was one of them..." she said. She put her hands in the water while she was laying on the ground next to him. Sasuke did the same but he layed on his back.

Looking at the clouds he closed his eyes. "Have you thought about me, has your parents ever even thought about talking to mine or writing?" he asked. She gave him a very cold stare. And then looked back into the water. Sasuke frowned at Satsuki. " Whats the matter with you?" he asked her. She did not answer. She stared off into her thoughts.

_Flash back_

"_Auntie... why can't I send messages to Sasuke Uchiha"_

"_No hunny you can't"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because that was your parents wish... they don't want you to ever speak to him again..."_

"_Fine then... I can see him then... I just won't talk to him..."_

"_Hunny you have to understand that...You two can't be to geather ever again"_

_(15 year old Satsuki runs off to her new room)_

_(Crys and touchs the spider in a jar)_

"_Your my friend right Mr.Ops?"_

_Flash back ends._

She sighed. And then suddenly spoke, "Mr. Ops, he died last year..." she said. Sasuke gave her a funny look. "Mr. Ops was still alive?" he asked. Satsuki nodded. She gave off another sigh and told him why she left the Konoha. But Sasuke did not believe her. But it was the truth and he had to know it. Even if it had something to do with his brother.

_**Back with the guys and girls.**_

"So what's Miss Kumo's Life story?" asked Ino. Shikamaru shook his head. "I can't tell you that... I don't know it... Only Sasuke's family knows it." said Shikamaru. They all sighed. "Well I wish we could learn more..." They all said at the same time. Sighing they sat around. For about an hour or so, Satsuki and Sasuke had not came back. They thought something happened. Or either they thought that they went their different ways. But then a figure was walking towards thems. The stared at it as the firgure walked closer and closer.

"Is that Miss Kumo or Sasuke?" asked Kiba. Akamaru barked. "Bark bark arf arf Woof"(Its Sasuke, and he's upset) replyed Akamaru.

Shikamaru head a noise coming from the tree he was leaning on. And then it dropped down. "Hi" said Satsuki. She sighed and leaned on the tree with Shikamaru. They stared at her. She rolled her eyes at them, "Hi Everybody... My names Satsuki Kumo... from the Kumo clan." she said, "And I already know who you all are.". They all gave off a funny look at each other. "And Gai sensei's team step forward." Satsuki said. Lee, Tenten and also Neji stepped forward. "Nice to have meet you" said Tenten. "And how did you know us?" asked Neji in an amused voice. Lee just stood there. "Hey Gai sensei was my Sensei as well, and why would I not know the ones who where assigned to him?" she asked, "He tells me almost everything you know." she said. A puzzled look came across their face. She giggled. "Kakashi's team step forward." she said. Of course Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stepped forward. "Wow what a wild guess." said Satsuki, "I thought it would be Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata". Hinata smirked.

"Hey... You thought I would not be on a team with Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Satsuki giggled and nodded her head.

"You don't look strong enough to be." replyed Satsuki. Satsuki smirked. She was wishing that Sakura would attack her.

And thats just what happened. Sakura threw a punch at Satsuki. The punch hit her right shoulder and Satsuki striked in her left arm. The two were fighting while the other were talking. "Try to hit harder Sakura... More energy means more power." Satsuki said giving her pointer's. The pointer's worked. Satsuki did another wonderful Jutsu. Three hand signs and shouted the magic words, "Postition Jutsu, Marenet Style" she sang. In an instant Sakura was under her power, she was not able to fight. Satsuki sat in a tree and played with her new toy. Sakura dangled from the Chakra strings and danced. Everbody knew then that they shall not attack Satsuki from now on. "LET ME GO!" Sakura shouted, she was in rage. A couple of more dance moves made Sakura feel sick. "Why shall I?" asked Satsuki, "And beside's your the one who attacked me first Sakura." she said in a giggled.

_**A few minutes later**_

After playing with Sakura, Satsuki started to walk down the road with Kiba. They talked and Akamaru barked. Satsuki looked back at the other's. They all seemed scared of her. Except Kiba and Akamaru at the momment. "Are you guys and girls scared of me?" asked Satsuki. They all nodded in agreement. Sasuke was to quiet back there. A lizard crawled out from her pocket and licked her face. They all freaked. She laughed. "This is Ren, she my new pet" she said. Shikamaru smiled. Satsuki signaled Shikamaru to come up to her. "And this is Shika-chan's pet as well... We got him togeather, since we both did not have enough money to get are own." said Satsuki smiling. Shikamaru stood beside her and put his arm around her. He towered her. The lizard crawled on to him.

"Have you two been dating?" asked Hinata. They shook their heads in disagreement. "Naw not even Hardly... we are just really good friends." she said smiling.

"Except that one time when I used my Shadow postition Jutsu on you... And it counted." he whispered into her ear.

Satsuki let out alittle giggle. "No It did not.." she whispered back, "Using Jutsu's do not count..." she added.

Sasuke watched them. "What a bunch of loser's..." he mumbled. Sakura nodded. "No kidding.." she said to him.

And then out of the sudden. A gang of people in black cloaks with red clouds on it appeared in the middle of the path. The akatshki had shown up. They were standing in the middle. Waiting for them to show up. Everyone was waiting. Waiting for them to attack. They got ready to do Sumoning Jutsu's, Normal jutsu's, Tijutsu, and Gen jutsu and also don't forget Family Jutsu's.

Satsuki and them were the one's getting ready. She suddenly saw Itachi with them. And she knew that she could not attack him. "Stay back you guys... Its My call this time... Sasuke you stay there..." she said to them.

_**Akatshki veiw**_

"Okay you guys... Its my deal with this girl... And no ones elses... got that." said Itachi. They all nodded and stood there. Waiting to see if they declair war.

As Itachi walked he was thinking in his mind. 'What was she doing with these Idiot's?' he thought. Alot more was going on in his life. And he wanted his brother dead. No more then merely dead. He hated the fact that when his brother had something to do with Satsuki. Sasuke's baby sitter when he was younger. But also Itachi's Arranged marriage was with Satsuki.

_**In the middle of the two groups.**_

Satsuki looked into his eye's, he looked into her's. They were very close to each other. Only a centermeter away from each other. And then suddenly they kissed. She wrapped her arms around him while he was holding her closer. And in a gasp of air Itachi said, "I love you Satsuki... I missed you.." he whispered into her ear. She snuggled into his chest. And held on to him. "I missed you as well Itachi.." she said.

The two groups were shocked at the scene. That had just happened. Sasuke walked away. But Naruto grabed him and pulled him back. "Miss Kumo said stay here... and she ment all of us... Sasuke." said Naruto. "Fine I will stay.." said Sasuke glareing. Shikamaru put the lizard in his pocket.

They stared at the two groups. They jumped off in the same direction. Heading towards the leaf village. No one knew why except Itachi and Satsuki. Maybe Satsuki quit her real life and also being Mizukage of the Mist, and Itachi quit the akatshki. Who really knew?

_Well... Thats all for now... I had hope that I would fit Itachi into this chapter... And I did!!! Yay!! Well stay tuned... there is more to come! And more couples comeing up into the next few chapters to come. Thank you for reading my story... I really like it when people read them._

_With all the love:_

_LilsisEtsuko_


	4. How will this end?

Me: **(crys) **Satsuki ran off with my Itachi...

Disclaimer: O.o

Me: What?

Disclaimer: Nothing... **(is scared)**

_**Chapter.4 (feel the drama!)**_

Both groups flinched. They started to chase after them. But, Sasuke took his time on it. Sakura looked back at him, "Come on Sasuke... they could be up to something!" she said. He rolled his eye's and caught up to the other's, "Whatever.." he mumbled. Ino dropped back, Hinata dropped back and also Choji. So they all could have alittle rest while the other's follow.

_**While resting**_

They all sat down away from each other. Except for Choji and Ino. Sasuke sat closer to a tree stomp. Sakura opened her mouth and began to speak, "Sasuke... we know you know why they ran off like that..." she said. Sasuke ignored her. Hinata tried, "S..sasuke can you please tell us what's happening right now?" asked Hinata. Sasuke nodded, he sighed and perched himself on to the tree stomp.

"What you just saw an hour ago was that Itachi and Satsuki were arranged to marry... along time ago..." he said, "I only knew her because she use to baby sit me when I was younger. Itachi and Satsuki were very close, they did not know what was going to happen with me if my clan was destroyed, and well Satsuki's family transfered to the Village of the Mist. I have never have spoken to her in like 14 to 13 years..." Sasuke added. They all stared at him, it was a tragic story.

And who knew Itachi had sold his heart to a harsh and cruel woman whom was Satsuki. Who was power drived all though her life. Satsuki needed more then friendship, well that's what her parent's said to her. She loved Itachi more then anything, and she was just toying with other's feelings. Feeling's that she played with, Sasuke's, Shikamaru and Naruto also Kiba. They were just a sport to her. And she enjoyed playing with them, toying with them, making them believe that she loved them. She was a really cruel heart. And everytime she played with their heart's, the more she had gotten closer to Itachi.

"So that's her story?" asked Choji. Sasuke nodded.

"Soo... She loves Itachi more?" asked Ino. Sasuke nodded again.

"Satsuki's cruel and cold hearted... just to go after one guy is wrong... even if your parent's are dead..." said Sakura. Of course Sakura hated Satsuki's guts, " And playing with other people's feelings are just making her made out of Ice.." she added.

"Watch your mouth... your talking about my soon to be sister-in-law" Sasuke said standing up, "And you should be talking Sakura... your the one who's been after me since you first saw me... So basicaly your talking about yourself". He suddenly started jumping off into the distance to follow the rest.

Even if Satsuki hurt him in so many ways, how could he still have feelings for her. He had to find them. Even if Sakura was right, she still had no right to say that. He had to find his brother and Satsuki. But he did not know where to look, and that was the only problem. He had to somehow figure out the location they are going to be at and when. And if he only knew all this he would be there right before them.

_**Satsuki and Itachi**_

Meanwhile, Satsuki was right up against Itachi's Arm. She made sure that no one was following them. They both stopped at the entrance of the Konoha gate. They were stopped by Kakashi and a few other Shinobi memebers who were the same age and and older. "Let us pass." they both had said. They shook their head, "I have a pass, and I does admit more then one. So I wish to pass by" she said as she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And if you do not let us pass, then we will have to force our way though." Itachi grimly said. They all got into postion, one by one, the summoned something new, something that Itachi and Satsuki did not know. But they both grinned wildly, They walked apart and got into postion. Summoning something they made up, something they had done before they were ripped apart, and it only took those two to do this jutsu.

They had done, a massive load of hand signs they both looked at each other and smiled then they had nodded, "Black blossom, Never ending life of posion pain" they both shouted.

The cherry blossoms around the Leaf shinobi turned pitch black and Swirled around them. This was a deadly jutsu. If you breathed in or touched the blossoms you would surely die. The two people who were left standing coughed, they still stood there. "Slice!" Satsuki had said. The remaining shinobi fell to the ground. The jutsu had ended, they shrugged and had walked past the bodys that were laying on the ground.


	5. The battle to the Girl?

_Me: Wow that was a umm... very actiony_

_Disclaimer: yes, yes very_

_Me: O.o Wow!_

_Disclaimer: I know _ _ Chapter. 5_

* * *

_Me: Shhh... I'm trying to read.!!_

_**Back at Sasuke:**_

A sudden thought had struck him. He had known where they were going, "They are heading to the spot were they had met." Sasuke had whispered. He could not believe that he had not figured that out before. His speed had picked up pace, he could not believe that he could not figure that out before. And it was Itachi's and Satsuki's _'Place'. _And if only Sasuke could get there in time, he would not be able to stop them. They were unstoppable, nothing he did and he could do would stop them from being together. He had appeared at the front gate, he saw the fallen Shinobi. Kakashi stood up and shook off his hair, "They are strong." he had said. A few others had stood up as well; Sasuke was glad that they did not die. And then he saw the black cherry blossom. And this was their sign; this was their symbol to show that they had done that specific Jutsu. "Yes I know they are" Sasuke had replied, "Is everyone okay? Did anyone touch the blossoms? And if they did get them to a medical nin right away" he had added.

He jumped off into the distance and followed the scent of black blossoms, it was also Satsuki's perfume. It was for sure that they were heading to their _'place', _Sasuke was sure of it and he knew it. He was sure of it, he did not want Satsuki to make an mistake and marry his brother. He would not let that happen, he could not let that happen. Not now or never, He did not want Satsuki to get hurt in anyway.

He sighed and rubbed his face and kept on going. How long would it take for him to get there. He also wondered if they were already there. Sasuke did not want to take any chances, he did not want Itachi to kill Satsuki when he was done with her, he did not want her gone just like that. "Come on!! Come on... I don't have all the time in the world!" he had told himself.

_**Back at Satsu and Itachi:**_

They sat on the edge of one of the heads on the side of the mountine. They layed there, looking at the sky as it grew darker and darker. "Satsu... its good to be with you again. You don't know what I have been though these past 14 years." he had said. She nodded, "Itachi I know how you feel. I was to never leave the Mist. My auntie's orders and my duty to be Mizuakge. I was to never leave." she had sighed gently. They kissed as the sun had set, many could probably see if they did not. Itachi pinned her to the ground and kissed her again. She giggled, and smiled and of course she wanted more then what she was given. He was no match for her, she rolled him to the ground and kissing his neck, until he cried mercy. But she knew that it would not happen for any reason. She nibbled on his neck and stopped, she smirked and started kissing him. He smirked, making her sit up, he sat up shortly. He pulled out a black box and held it out infront of her, Satsuki gasped and looked at it. Somehow she knew that this day would come.

"Satsuki Kumo... Will you marry me?" he had asked her, opening the box. There was a ring in there, it was a dimond cut with two sapphires on each side. She did not know what to say, and what to do. She just looked at the ring and then back at him, She was glad to be with him. "Itachi... are you serious? Or are you playing your stupid little mind games?" she gasped out. He shook his head, "I am serious. No games... I promise." he had told her, "So. Will you?". Still speakless, Satsu nodded, "I will Itachi... I will marry you." she had told him. She hugged him, casing him to fall back down. He had smiled and placed her back up. He sat back up again, he pulled the ring gently out of the box. Taking Satsuki's left hand, placing it on her ring finger. Satsuki smiled gently, A blade went wizzing past both of there heads. Missing them both.

"You are making a Mistake Satsu-san. Don't marry him." Sasuke had pleaded. The two looked at Sasuke, giving him a glare. "Why shall I not? I waited 14 years to be with this man. Don't you think I should be happy?" she had asked. Itachi smiled, and pulled out a blade, so did Satsuki. Sasuke saw that she was already wearing the ring. So he had shook his head slightly.

"Ahh your always rushing things huh?"

"What's it to you?"

"It means alot"

"Is that so"

"Itachi... Your mine!"

"Bring it little brother."

Satsuki moved off and stood up. Allowing Itachi to get up and take his stance. She backed away and jumped to the near by ledge. "the blossoms are sweet and yet so bitter, Dance and never forget , sleep and never awaken" she sang. The blossoms covered the ground she sat on settling her to a comfort spot.

The clash of the brother's had started, Their blades made a clashing sound. Metal banging against metal, it cringed Satsu's ears. And then all of the sudden, time had stopped, right before there very own eye's. None of them knew on what was happening. It seemed to be the song that Satsu was singing. The melody beat through their own ears, and then it went quiet all of the sudden. Satsuki did not seem to be where she was sitting. The blossoms were scattered around the whole village. No one could move anything around. Everyone else in the villaged seemed to be affected by this song. Then Sasuke noticed that when she had said 'Dance and never forget, sleep and never awaken.' it was some sort of Jutsu that had invented.

Everyone down below did not seem to noticed that they were not to be having fun. And then Sasuke saw Satsuki in the crowd. As the villagers danced, Satsuki ended somewhere else in the crowd. Sasuke and Itachi figured that they had to go and find her, She was basicly play hide and go seek with them. Everyone seemed to be in a trance so that they could not hear Sasuke and Itachi. They also saw the Shinobi that were at the front gate of the village. They all pointed in one spot. But it was in


End file.
